thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Fishy
'Something Fishy '''is the ninth episode of the fourteenth season. ''"He's fallen in the water!" -The trucks after Thomas falls into the pool. Plot A new fishing line had opened from Brendam to Tidmouth. It was fishing season too, so there was no surprise when boats came in everyday. David had been left in charge of the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line for a while, and it was hard to keep up with the fish traffic and other duties. "I'm so sorry, Sir. But, I just can't rest, even with Edward helping out!" The Fat Controller thought thoughtfully. "We need an engine, that can take care of that, so we don't have to worry about it." "I'll think about it." That night, at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Thomas, Norman, David, and Paxton assembled. "Attention." The engines looked. "I understand your lines have not been the busiest enough to not spare an engine," he began. "Now, Edward's Branch needs help on the new fishing line. . ." He was cut off by the engines' excuses. "We're too busy," Henry scoffed. "Blue Mountain Quarry needs me again, and Norm has to stay here." "Don't look at me. I'm the one who's asking for help," David murmured. "Uh. Percy and I have too ''much work at Ffarquhar," Thomas said. "To be honest, I've already decided, and that engine is Thomas." "But I don't like the smell of fish," Thomas complained, "and who will take care of Annie and Clarabel?" "Daisy will." "No!" "Yes." "I don't like this," Thomas grumbled as his vans were loaded. The men were using old equipment, so it took a long time. "Hurry up." "Ah, just enjoy the fresh smell of fish," the workman replied. "Pheww." He was wondering if the big engines would tease him of his smelly smell. Finally, his trucks were loaded, and he set off. "Don't like fish!" he groaned the whole way. So much, the trucks decided to teach him a lesson. "On, on, on!" "No!" Then there was trouble. The brake van and the vans went one way! And Thomas went the other! And splashed into the pool! "He's fallen in the water!" "Help!" His Driver and Fireman went for help, but every moment Thomas felt himself more into the water. At the suitable time, David brought the Breakdown Train, and Thomas was soon lifted onto the rails. During Thomas' time at the Works, all the engines took turns on the fishing line. Thomas was glad to be back and not have to do fish duties, since the season was over when he returned. (End credits) The Fishing Line later became an extention from Tidmouth to Brendam. But that's another story. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Percy *David *Paxton *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (''non-speaking role) *James (non-speaking role) *Norman (non-speaking role) *Edward (mentioned) *Daisy (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks *The Fishing Line Trivia *This episode is partly based off the TV episode of the same name and Something in the Air. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes